[Patent document 1] JP-2002-223288 A
[Patent document 2] JP-2008-278172 A
A main application of a cellular phone, which is brought into a vehicle or a vehicle compartment, is a handsfree phone call. There is a case that a cellular phone with Bluetooth (registered trademark, referred to as BT) communications function is brought into a compartment of a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle apparatus which also has the Bluetooth communications function. In such cases, a handsfree profile (referred to as HFP) is connected for achieving a handsfree phone call, which is defined as an electronic communications standard of BT between in-vehicle apparatuses and cellular phones. For example, the foregoing configuration is disclosed in Patent document 1. An audio video profile (referred to as AVP) is connected for achieving an audio data transfer, which is defined as an electronic communications standard of BT between in-vehicle apparatuses and cellular phones. Further, the audio visual profile and the handsfree profile are connected at the same time (so-called concurrent connection or multi-connection). For example, the foregoing configuration is disclosed in Patent document 2.
Incidentally, a mail function is a representative application using cellular phones. A message access profile (referred to as MAP) is studied for realizing a mail transfer, which is defined as a communications standard of BT. The message access profile is to notify an in-vehicle apparatus of an incoming mail arriving a cellular phone brought into a compartment of a vehicle, thereby enabling notification of the mail arrival via the in-vehicle apparatus to a user.
The above-mentioned HFP is a profile having a function of notification of an arrival of an incoming voice call via an in-vehicle apparatus to a user, the incoming voice call arriving at a cellular phone from a telecommunications network. The above-mentioned MAP is a profile having a function of notification of an arrival of an incoming electronic mail via an in-vehicle apparatus to a user, the incoming electronic mail arriving from a telecommunications network to a cellular phone. While paying his attention to the above functions of the HFP and MAP, the applicant studies the following configuration. When connecting the MAP between an in-vehicle apparatus and a cellular phone, the HFP is also certainly connected, or, in other words, concurrent connection of both the HFP and MAP is established between the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone. Such a configuration is considered for anticipating the following situation or disadvantage. In the state where, between the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone, the HFP is not connected while the MAP is connected, an arrival of the mail to the cellular phone is notified to the user via the in-vehicle apparatus, whereas an arrival of an incoming voice call to the cellular phone is notified to the user via the cellular phone, instead of via the in-vehicle apparatus. The notifying apparatuses, relative to an arrival of an incoming voice call and an arrival of a mail, differ from each other, thereby producing a possibility that the notification of the arrival of the incoming voice call via the cellular phone may affect the user's driving operation.
In the above configuration in which the concurrent connection of the HFP and the MAP is established between the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone, when disconnecting the HFP and MAP, it is expected that the respective profiles are disconnected independently of each other. In this regard, however, in such a configuration in which the HFP and MAP are respectively disconnected independently of each other, it is necessary for a user to perform a manipulation to disconnect each of the profiles, thereby posing a disadvantage in operability. In contrast, when performing a disconnection manipulation or operation of the HFP while not performing a disconnection operation of the MAP, the above explained state occurs in which, between the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone, the MAP is being connected but the HFP is not connected, thereby posing a disadvantage in user's convenience. Furthermore, the in-vehicle apparatus needs to manage connection and disconnection for every profile, thereby posing a disadvantage to complicate the processing.